1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a golf club identification device for conspicuously designating ownership of individual golf clubs.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Golf is a popular sport and hobby throughout the world. Golf equipment, specifically golf clubs, can be expensive to purchase and replace. Because of the dominance of several major manufacturers, one golfer's golf clubs may be completely indistinguishable, absent any identifying marks, from the golf clubs of another golfer. Adding to this potential confusion is the common occurrence of golfers forgetting or dropping individual golf clubs at a prior green, tee box, or warm-up area. Therefore, a need is recognized to identify individual golf clubs by owner to facilitate return of misplaced, dropped or stolen golf clubs.
A common means of identifying golf clubs is a simple adhesive label, such as an envelope address label. Such labels are wrapped around a portion of the golf club shaft or golf club grip. These labels must typically be replaced on an annual or more frequent basis because they tear, become wet and fall off, or become dirty and obscured. Such labels also may cheapen the appearance of a golf club and, upon repeated replacement, may add a sticky film to the golf club shaft.
Faith, U.S. Pat. No. 1,830,936, and Dimmick et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,822,052, each disclose a golf club identification marker that attaches to a golf club grip. The Faith patent and the Dimmick et al. patent teach a disc-like body portion having an imprinted means of identification connected with respect to a cylindrical anchor member. The cylindrical anchor member is inserted into an aperture in the knob at the top of the golf club grip.
Masko, U.S. Pat. No. 990,059, and Newell, U.S. Pat. No. 1,563,039, each disclose an umbrella identification system comprising a sleeve that slides over an umbrella rod. The Newell patent teaches a sleeve having a guide flange forming a series of spikes that are driven into the umbrella handle.
Pierce, U.S. Pat. No. 2,612,373, teaches a golf tee that wraps around a golf club shaft or golf club grip. The golf tee taught by the Pierce patent comprises a gapped tube of a suitable diameter for clasping the golf club shaft or golf club grip.